1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor device including a signal transfer line and a signal receiving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal transfer line is used to transfer signals in a semiconductor device and to transfer signals among plural semiconductor devices. There have been known a single-end method using a single signal and a differential method using complementary signals as methods of transferring signals in semiconductor devices (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-273980).
However, a signal transfer line is charged or discharged when a logical level of a signal to be transferred is inverted no matter what method is used, and it results in consumption of power. Therefore, when the number of signal transfer lines is large, a charging/discharging current increases accordingly. Accordingly, it is desired to suppress the power consumed by charging or discharging of the signal transfer line as much as possible for purposes intended at low power consumption.